Three Years Later
by Radomir's Renegades
Summary: Set after Chapter 72 of UnbalancexUnbalance. Three years later, Jin Ho and Hae Young's forbidden relationship is no longer forbidden after Jin Ho graduated and Hae Young quit teaching. Confessions had spearheaded their relationship to a new level.


All right, so this is what my intake to what happens after Jin Ho and Hae Young had confessed their feelings towards each other at the end of Chapter 72 in Unbalance x Unbalance. This is my first proto-manhwa fic, so please bear with me.

* * *

Three years. This was how Na Hae Young spent after her final encounter with Myung Jin Ho in the fateful Seoul hotel. After their encounter, Jin Ho managed to graduate from high school, and entered into college. Hae Young had quit teaching at his school as to avoid getting their forbidden secret out of the bag, and focused on traveling around the world, where she and her half-sister Caroline traveled to Britain to see their father, and Hae Young's new stepmother.

But now, with the fateful encounter again, would their feelings rise to a heating point? Let us find out.

* * *

(Seoul, South Korea)

Twenty two year old Myung Jin Ho was a carefree man, even after two more years in college. He had never forgotten the day that he and Hae Young had met for the last time before he went back to school and found Jae-Kyung in the old room where he directed the movie production. He was heading to work in a typical restaurant as he had every single day. But this day was going to be way different from before, for his old teacher Hae Young had recently returned from Britain after her two year stay with her father and her half sister Caroline, Hae Young was now a beautiful woman of around thirty years on the other hand, also decided to stick with Hae Young just to get to know her sisters more.

"Well, this is weird." Jin Ho said as he walked towards the restaurant that he was working in. He entered the restaurant as the manager gave him a nod of recognition and headed towards the kitchen, where he changed his clothes to his uniform. "Sir, is it really going to be busy tonight?"

"I'm not sure, but you're only scheduled to work four hours today." the manager said as Jin Ho started his shift.

Halway through his shift, Jin Ho came across a table that was occupied by two familiar people as he gasped.

"Hi, I'm Jin Ho, and I'll be serving you today." he said as the woman looked at him with a hint of familiarity. "Hi."

"Jin Ho?" the woman asked. "Is it really you?"

"Uh, yes, I am. Wait a minute. Sunsengnim?" he asked quietly as the woman nodded.

"You can just call me Hae Young, you know." Na Hae Young replied back as Jin Ho nodded and proceeded to take her order along with Caroline. "Carrie, look who it is."

The blonde woman smirked as she winked at him. "Hi, can I have a bowl of kimchi, please?"

"Sure thing." Jin Ho replied back as Hae Young wrote something on the slip of paper as he smiled at them and left. When he returned a half hour later with their dishes, Hae Young paid him her bill as she also slipped a note into his tray.

Meet us at the bar after you're finished. We'll wait.

Jin Ho nodded as he continued his shift while the two sisters started to eat.

"I can't believe Jin Ho's all grown up." Caroline commented as Hae Young can't help but feel a little flushed around the young man. "Hello? Unni?"

"Oh, well. I am a little embarrased. That is all." Hae Young replied back as she blushed. "Well, after we're finished, we'll wait for Jin Ho."

"All right." Caroline said as her sister asked another question.

"Carrie, when you were also pursuing Jin Ho, was it really genuine to make me feel jealous, or is it a plot for me to have a boyfriend?" Hae Young asked curiously as Caroline smiled.

"Unni, I was worried that you don't have a guy in your life, and Jin Ho is such a gentleman. Although my first meeting with him wasn't smooth at first though." Caroline admitted as she asked her sister in return. "What about you? How did you and Jin Ho meet?"

Hae Young sighed as she recalled the day Jin Ho found herlost wallet. "Well, Jin Ho found my wallet, and somehow took a couple of won from my wallet. I had somehow asked him to repay me back after. The next thing I know, I saw him again at the school that I was teaching at. At first, we couldn't get along, but when I was drunk, he took me home, and that was when the romantic tension began to form when I thought I was pregnant. Turns out that the test was not that accurate, and even there, Jin Ho acted as if he actually cared for me."

Caroline couldn't help but gasp at how her sister was lucky. "Well, I guess that you wouldn't mind sharing Jin Ho with me, huh?"

"I wouldn't think about that!" Hae Young stammered as she blushed even deeper. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

When Jin Ho was finished with his shift at the restaurant, he walked out of the restaurant and went towards his home. Yes, he was still living with his aunt and father, and he was still strict with him. It was all the reason why Jin Ho was looking for a nice apartment for himself. Anyways, Jin Ho entered the bar where Hae Young got drunk three years ago, and found the two ladies sitting there.

"Come join us, Jin Ho." Hae Young said nicely as Jin Ho came towards them, and hugged him. She then sighed as she closed her eyes. "I guess that you didn't make me wait for a long time, you bad boy."

"Uh, Hae Young." Jin Ho said as the two ladies started to walk out of the bar with Jin Ho, and looked at him. "I was wondering if there is a nice apartment for me to rent?"

Hae Young thought about that as Caroline waved at him as he hugged her. "Well, Carrie and I are also looking for an apartment to rent as well. Why don't you join us when we move into the ne apartment?"

"Well, that's nice. I'll think about it." Jin Ho said as Hae Young giggled. "Uh, Hae Young. Now that we're together again, what was it that you want me to do with you after all those years?"

Hae Young then thought about what she was going to do next. "Well, Jin Ho. I was wondering if you could, perhaps, tell me that you like me. Only I'll confess to you."

She then beckoned for Caroline to head home first as she sighed and looked at him eye to eye. "I know that we were immature when we were inlove with each other. So let's get this over with. Jin Ho, back when we first met, our relationship was forbidden back then. But I've stopped teaching, and you've already graduated. So now, I guess that we're finally going to pursue our relationship. You were immature at first, but eventually, as I've taken you under my wing, you've grown so much. Even though you constantly fail at your exams, you are smart in a unique way. Myung Jin Ho, will you be my boyfriend?"

Jin Ho gasped as he hugged her. "Sure, Na Hae Young. I would love to be your boyfriend, now that I've graduated from high school, and I am getting my life back on track. I guess that I can treasure my life with you."

"Thank you." Hae Young said as she kissed him in the lips. "All right, see ya."

"See ya." Jin Ho said as he saw his new girlfriend leave him.

* * *

OK, I have read Unbalance x Unbalance before, and that was with the first and second chapter of it. Please feel free to tell me what I have done wrong as I have little knowledge of writing a manhwa fic, but I can say that Unbalance x Unbalance is great.

Pairings: Jin Ho x Hae Young, minor Jin Ho x Caroline.

Manhwa: Unbalance x Unbalance

Depending on how successful this story is, I could expand on this, or make a crossover with other anime as well.


End file.
